


【BrightWin】一花一草一木

by wastherewithmysoul



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, BrightWinForever, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastherewithmysoul/pseuds/wastherewithmysoul
Summary: 灵感源于Win在20200907 Praew Magazine采访中说的自己曾经被算命先生预言会出家当和尚。
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【BrightWin】一花一草一木

**Author's Note:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 短文一篇，作者不认为本文是BE，其实这个状况下，能这样已经很好了。
> 
> Win说自己被预言会出家这件事看似搞笑，但听起来有种莫名的苦涩感，看Win的性格，这个预见像是有存在的可能性。作者绝对是希望不要啊，最好像是Bright说的那样，和他在一起，不会让Win轻易出家。这两人的真的永远会让人惊喜，对他们的未来充满好奇，别多想吧，我们边走边看~

Win的世界一直很安静，Bright的出现像是一枚石子扔进平静的湖面，一时涟漪层叠，让他的生活多了很多跌宕起伏，不知道从什么时候开始，Win开始在意Bright的一举一动，Bright的有心无心让他也拿不准对方到底是在营业还是真心，他可以认为那个目光所包含的是他所想的那样么？

一切都规律的进行着，这背后内心的暗潮涌动渐渐让Win疲惫，以前自然的假装，现在做起来越发吃力，真情实感的渗透越发明显，骗得了别人骗不了自己。他害怕看见Bright带着深意的目光，害怕领悟错了，害怕被看透而狼狈不堪。

转眼这是他们搭档的第10个年头，没有人想到他们可以一起工作这么久，还这么有默契，但Win知道，他已经被耗干了，消耗和吞噬他的就是他自己，他毅然和公司终止了合约，离开了娱乐业，Bright什么都没有说，还是那个幽然的眼神，默默地拍了拍他的肩膀。昏黄的化妆间只有他们两个人，Win转身紧紧搂住Bright，颤抖着，呜呜的哭着，就像他们第一次vlive fanmeeting一样，哭得不能自已，而Bright也紧紧的搂住Win，轻轻的拍着他的背，安抚着怀里一样受伤的灵魂。

不要说他们不勇敢，他不能，他也不能，现实总是残酷而无奈的，不管愿意不愿意，总有一些责任要人与本意背道而驰，成熟懂事的代价就是放下飞蛾扑火的疯狂，他们能守住的就是内心的那一点温暖，这不容易，也已经很美好了。

他们之后的10年各自在各自的领域打拼的风生水起，Win早早地完成了父亲的预想的目标，把生意交给了弟弟，把一切安顿好，在一个阳光满溢的日子里出家了，和以前算命先生说的一样。出家不是因为对人生的厌弃，而是内心已经回归平静，世俗对他的要求他都达成了，该放下的他也放下了，要为自己活一活了，灵魂的残缺他希望可以用余生去填补润色。家人都很开明，没有多劝，都会隔一段时间就去看望他，就像他只是换了一个地方住，没有离开过家。

Bright已经成家了，妻子不是那个人，但很懂他，理解他，知道留给他空间，不去触碰一些东西。我们可能会和一个人在一起很多年，但成家的那个却不一定是ta，生活是复杂的，不会只停留在精神上，一地鸡毛，需要的是一个可以有耐心一起捡起来的人。他工作很忙，但是再忙也一定会抽空亲自陪孩子参加一个特定寺庙举办的佛学夏令营，并在那里待很久很久。有时候遇到一些Bright失联的状况，经纪人都会知道就去那个寺庙找就行了。寺庙里的老人总会隔一段时间就看到，两个高大帅气的身影走在一起，其中一个是寺庙里的僧侣，他们总会悠闲的在庭院内交谈闲逛，有时就这样安静的坐在长椅上，一方说话，另一方一直看着那一方，眼中的情感随着时间越发深邃。当那个人没来的时候，那个和尚会一个人坐在两个人坐过的地方，时而看向那个人的方向，淡淡的微笑。

和你在一起的时候，一花一草一木皆是你，

和你分开的时候，一花一草一木亦是你。

曾经因为想要占有你而不知所措，

后来，尘埃落定，才发现你和我早已密不可分，

如果可以回到过去，我只想像现在这样将眼光落在小处，

可能是你无意间碰触的我的衣角，

可能是你端给我的微烫的马克杯把手，

可能是你被我挑逗害羞时微红的耳廓……

这一切已经足以让我幸福。

没关系，所幸现在的我已经可以懂得这一切，

我们不再能像以前那样日日见面，

但我们的灵魂无比靠近，

我不再怀疑，

不再需要从你的口中证实一些事情，

不再需要解读你的眼神，

你的想法我了然于心，

你从没离开过我，

因为你，我的灵魂才完整，

时过境迁，

生命轮回，

我们依然在一起……


End file.
